battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Day
Harvest Day is a multiplayer map in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It involves the Russians attacking US forces that have stolen the Legionnaire's gold in the first game, then defending M-Com stations in the sequel. In Battlefield: Bad Company, it takes place on the open plains and farmlands of rural Russia. In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it is set in the open pampas of central Argentina, in South America. Battlefield: Bad Company Gold Rush The map is known for having massive amounts of Russian armor and it's open landscape, which is perfect for tank warfare and snipers Equipment Bases Outpost This is the starting base for the Russians. 2 T-90s, 2 BMD-3s 1 CAV, 1 GAZ-3937, and an Artillery gun spawn here. Note the Artillery gun will respawn at the base throughout the game even if the attackers have moved on to other bases. Also it has the longest range due to the map's design, It can cover all but the last base (Hilltop). Farm 1 This is the starting base for the Americans. 1 M1A2 Abrams, 1 M3A3 Bradley, 2 XM307 grenade launchers, 2 9M133 Kornets and 1 KORD Heavy Machine gun spawn here. Gold Crate 1 is located in a barn and Gold Crate 2 is in a house behind the barn. Note that both Gold Crates can be destroyed using Artillery fire but requires a large amount of hits. After the base is taken, 1 T-90, 1 BMD-3 and 1 Buggy spawn here. Farm 2 Farm 2 is unlocked when Farm 1 falls, 1 M1A2 Abrams spawn here. Gold crate 1 is in a Large barn while Gold crate 2 is in a smaller barn. Note that the defenders should destroy the bridge leading up to the Farm in an attempt to slow down Russian armor. However, this will be futile as attacking armor can simply go around the bridge, But this makes them more vulnerable to incoming Rockets as well as Support Soldiers and Specialists as they can easily get close to the Tank and deal major damage against it. After it is taken, 1 T-90 and 1 BMD-3 spawn here. Village The Village is unlocked when Farm 2 is taken. 1 M1A2 Abrams and 1 BGM-71 TOW spawn here. Note that this is the last area that the defenders have any sort of armored vehicles. Gold crate 1 is in a house on the east and Gold crate 2 is in a house on the west next to an M1A2 Abrams. This is the only base where only a BGM-71 TOW spawns. Square The Square is unlocked when the Village falls. 1 KORD spawns here. It is recommended to either place AT Mines on the Bridge or just destroy it Hilltop The Hilltop is the last stand for defenders, 1 XM307 grenade launcher spawns here. Gold Crate 1 is in a 1-story house and Gold Crate 2 is in a 2-story house. Note that the attackers can still acquire T-90 Tanks and BMD-3s by going back to Farm 1. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 As part of VIP Map Pack 7, Harvest Day was released for Bad Company 2 for Rush, Conquest, and Squad Deathmatch. It holds much in common with the original Bad Company version, but updated for Destruction 2.0. Conquest Equipment Bases US Deployment Located inside the suburban area at the edge of the map. One M1A2 Abrams, two Quad Bikes, and two CAVs spawn here. Players must storm down the hill toward the main battle arena. Far to either side of the base are wooded hills which are popular sniping locations. It should be noted that several of the main routes in and out of the deployment make use of destroyable bridges. Should these bridges be destroyed, the usable exits for vehicles will be limited. A: Haystack Located just down the hill beyond the US Deployment. There is a barn, a square house, and a concrete shed. If this base is held by the US, an additional M1A2 Abrams will spawn here, as well as a quad bike regardless of who holds the base. A TOW launcher will be placed between the barn and the square house. Just in front of the base is a wall of concrete cubes, which make for excellent cover. B: Radio Relay Located on the mountain side of the map. The flag lies in the center of a series of structures. There are two portables, one double-stacked. In the top portable is the UAV station. On the side facing the RUSSIAN deployment is a large building. Behind the base is a tall cliff, which is accessible by climbing the hills on either side. This hill is a popular vantage point for snipers. On both edges of the base entrance are concrete guard towers. If held by the RUSSIAN team, the tower on the RUSSIAN side will contain a Kornet AT launcher. Likewise, if held by the US, the tower on the US side will contain a TOW AT launcher. This base also spawns a single CAV and two Quad Bikes. C: Barns Located on the valley side of the map. The flag is located directly in front of a barn. Across from this barn, there is another barn atop of a short hill. The loft of the barn on the hill provides an excellent vantage point of this base, but is outside the capture zone. Near the flag there is a small square house. Behind the house is a concrete shed which is a popular hiding place. AT launchers spawn on both sides of the base. Just like Bravo, if the base is held by the US, a TOW launcher spawns on the US side. Same goes for the RUSSIAN. A CAV and two Quads also spawn here. It should be noted that the river Russians by the rear of the base, which can be used as a potential flanking route. D: Farm Located across a plain from the RUSSIAN deployment. The flag is located next to a barn. On the edges of the base are two houses, an L-shaped house and a two-story house. Both of these houses are outside the capture zone. There is also a large shipping container just outside the base, which provides excellent cover for both those attacking and defending the base. If this base is held by the RUSSIAN team, a T-90 will spawn, as well as a Kornet launcher. A quad bike will spawn regardless of who holds the base. Across the road is a densely wooded area where a sand-bag bunker is located. This bunker provides an excellent view of the plain between the RUSSIAN deployment and Delta. This wooded hill is also a popular area for snipers. It should be noted that on the road-side of the barn are two medium fuel stores. Detonating both of those fuel stores will destroy the entire wall facing the road, and potentially raze the barn. It should also be noted that the river Russians by the rear of this base, which can be used as a potential flanking route. Russian Deployment Located at the edge of the map beyond the plain. This deployment is smaller but more organized compared to the US Deployment. One T-90, two CAVs, and two Quad Bikes spawn here. Rush Attackers Deployment Located at the same area as the Russian Deployment in Conquest. The Russians have access to a UAV-1 station, a CAV, a Quad Bike and three T-90s. Stage 1: Farm Located at the same area as the Farm Flag in Conquest. M-COM Alpha is located right next to a barn in a small wooden shed, and M-COM Bravo is located on the first floor of an L-shaped house. The attackers must make full use of the tanks provided at the deployment if they want to outnumber the amount of defenders in the stationary anti-tank guns. Stage 2: Haystack Located at the same area as the Haystack Flag in Conquest. M-COM Alpha is located next to a chicken coop near the barn. M-COM Bravo is located a few feet in front of the square house. Stage 3: Plaza Located at a village ahead of the Haystack stage. M-COM Alpha is located just to the right of a concrete bridge near some concrete blocks. M-COM Bravo is located near a stone pillar at the middle of the village's plaza. Stage 4: Hilltop Located at the same area as the US Deployment on Conquest. M-COM Alpha is located just outside a one-story house. M-COM Bravo is located in the first floor of a two-story house. Squad Rush Attackers Deployment Located at the same area as the US Deployment on Conquest. Stage 1 The first M-COM is located near a two-story house which is near a square house and an L-shaped house just down the hill. Stage 2 The second and last M-COM is located at exactly the same spot as M-COM Bravo at Stage 3 of Rush. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch area takes place around Stage 3 of Rush. Trivia *Although Harvest Day was located in Europe in Bad Company, the Bad Company 2 version is located in Argentina. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company 2